Blowfish Blowout
"Blowfish Blowout" is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Wild Kratts, originally airing in America on February 7, 2013.KET Overall, it is the fifty-sixth episode in the series, and in America, the forty-ninth episode to air. The episode was written and directed by Wild Kratts executive producer and creator Chris Kratt. On January 21, 2013, "Blowfish Blowout", along with "Speaking Dolphinese", were the two episodes that aired during the Wild Kratts "Lost at Sea" special.PBS News Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find a coral reef and count as many types of fish as they can. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers say their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. On what appears to be a small research boat, the Wild Kratts are playing a game of "Water Balloon Toss", which Koki and Aviva declare victory after releasing their biggest balloon on the Kratt brothers and Jimmy. But right after, they notice Donita's yacht. The Kratt brothers are given their Manta Riders, and they sneak up to the boat, but a periscope comes down, so they miniaturize. Luckily for them, they are not noticed. Then they get themselves into a crowd of plankton and developing fish. They then find a large fish, and Martin names it Blimpy. Aviva calls and they try to get the Kratt brothers on track, but a rip current sucks them away from Donita's yacht. They try to return to normal size, but they lose the Miniaturizer, and they fall out of range of the Wild Kratts' boat's communications. The Tortuga crew follows the green swath of plankton in the boat. As the Tortuga crew continues to find follow the trail, the Kratt brothers discover a coral reef. Aviva orders Jimmy to stop the boat, because they are in front of a coral reef, and so has Donita. Jimmy takes the Amphi-Sub down. Inside a cave, the Kratt brothers find a blowfish Martin later calls Puffy. They then watch as Puffy finds a crab by squirting water into the sand. Meanwhile, Aviva dispatches the Amphisub's telescoping camera. They find out that Donita is planning to use a fish as a hat. Aviva tries to find what fish Donita plans to use, but Dabio is blocking her view. Donita then orders Dabio to prepare her Hydro Vacuum. Puffy gets stuck in a grouper's mouth. To get Puffy out, Chris goes through the grouper's gills and into its body. Chris pushes Puffy, while Martin pulls, freeing him. Aviva is finally getting a view, when Koki finds the fish Doinita is after: a blowfish. Not long after, Dabio finishes installing the Hydro Vacuum. Aviva explains how blowfish defend themselves with a water balloon as an example, which later expels a bunch of water after expanding too much. Dabio finds a blowfish, and he tosses the tip of the Vacuum into the water and turns the pump on. While the Kratt brothers try pulling Puffy away, Aviva sends them a Disc, which Martin grabs. He then activates Blowfish Power. This blocks the suction, but Dabio simply manually siphons with his mouth, which causes Martin to end up in Dabio's mouth. Donita grabs the blowfish, and she puts it in suspended animation. Martin tells Donita to give up the hat so he can deflate and save Dabio. But right after Martin deflates, Donita refuses to give up her new head-wear. Aviva sends Chris onto the yacht, and he uses the Hydro Vacuum to pump water into a balloon, which greatly expands and bursts, sending water across the yacht. Martin then turns the pose beam for Puffy off, and the two jump into the water. All soaked, Donita and Dabio leave. Later, Puffy finds and grabs the Miniaturizer. The Kratt brothers then return to normal size. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers return to the reef, and talk about the features of a blowfish. Afterward, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring, we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Donita Donata *Dabio Animals *Blowfish: Blimpy, Puffy Key facts and Creature Moments *When threatened, blowfish let water into their stretchy body, causing them to turn into a spiky ball. *Reef fish start out their lives in strings of plankton. They exit the plankton when they grow big enough. Trivia *This is the second time the Tortuga isn't shown in an episode. Quotes Are we there yet? (Martin) Where? (Chris) Anywhere but in the middle of the ocean? (Martin) Nope (Chris) – by Chris and Martin Gallery blowfish.001.PNG|Chris and Martin in front of the Wild Kratts' boat blowfish.006.PNG blowfish.004.PNG|Chris and Martin are miniaturizing themselves with the Miniaturizer. plankton.wk.PNG blowfish.002.PNG blowfish.003.PNG blowfish.007.PNG wildkratts.current.PNG blowfish.008.PNG chris.martin.plankton.png blowfish.009.PNG|Oh, a coral reef! blowfish.010.PNG blowfish.011.PNG wildkratts.blowfish..PNG|Aviva is telling Jimmy that he has to follow the green plankton corridor. blowfish.015.PNG blowfish.012.PNG blowfish.014.PNG amphi-sub.wk.PNG blowfish.017.PNG blowfish.018.PNG|Chris and Martin are meeting an adult blowfish in the darkness of an underwater cave. blowfish.020.PNG blowfish.019.png blowfish.022.PNG blowfish.023.PNG aviva.amphi-sub.PNG Sub.png blowfish.sub.wk.PNG donita.blowfish.PNG amphi-sub.aviva.koki..PNG Blowfish.Wild Kratts.PNG Blowfish.Wild Kratts.02.PNG|Blimpy or Puffy? has just blown up himself/herself. 10557125_407706382720580_6288267629411997769_o.jpg 1913400_407706409387244_3942804557581248008_o.jpg Wet Jimmy 2.png|Jimmy is wet. Chris with Water Balloon.png|Chris is holding his green water balloon. (By the way: It's visible that the episode was directed by Chris Kratt) Wet Koki 2.png|Koki has just got wet. Martin Slips.png|Martin is slipping on the wet floor. Wet Chris.png|Chris has just got wet. Girls with Big Water Balloon.png|Aviva and Koki are making a very large water balloon. �� Wet Boys.png|Iniquitous victory… �� Girl High Five.png|…of the women! ������ We'll go check out.png|Chris and Martin aren't happy. �� They'll go check out. Quick, Hide!.png|Quick, Hide! Bros in Plankton.png|Chris and Martin are in plankton. We're Getting Sucked into it!.png|Chris and Martin are getting sucked in by a sea current. Mini Bros with Minitrazer.png|Chris and Martin are trying to increase themselves to normal size. Bros and Blimpy.png|Chris and Martin are following Blimpy. Aviva and Koki 7.png|Aviva and Koki don't know which fish Chris and Martin mean. ��❓ Exhausted Bros.png|Chris and Martin are exhausted. Koki and Jimmy 6.png|Koki and Jimmy Chris sees Colors.png|Chris is seeing colors! Aviva says Stop!.png|Aviva is saying "Stop!" Aviva and Koki in Sub.png|Aviva and Koki are in the Amphi-Sub now. Chris and Puffy.png|Chris and Puffy Blimpy Found a Martin!.png|Blimpy has just found Martin. Oh no, Puffy!.png|Puffy is stuck inside a grouper's mouth. Bros Trying to Free Puffy.png|Split screen mode: Chris is pushing from inside, Martin is pulling from outside to free Puffy. Blowfish Hat Sketch.png|Donita wants a blowfish as hat! Wet Aviva.png|Aviva is wet now. Aiming Disc at Martin.png|Aviva is aiming to shot the Blowfish Power Disc to Chris and Martin. Dabio Puppy Eyes.png|Martin in Blowfish Power is stuck into Dabio's mouth, he (Dabio) is having puppy eyes. Blowfish Martin.png|Martin is helpless. Chris 'Blowfish Blowout!'.png|Chris is saying the title of the episode: "Blowfish Blowout!" Aviva, Koki, and Bros.png|Miniaturized Chris (on the Amphi-Sub), miniaturized Martin (in the water), Aviva and Koki (inside the Amphi-Sub) Don't Drop it!.png|Chris and Martin are saying to Puffy (or Blimpy?) that he shouldn't drop the Miniaturizer. Now Everything's Back to Normal.png|Now everything is back to the normal. ✅ References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Villains